A Homecoming Gift
by Dustdruff
Summary: Remus has finally returned home, after being away for a few years. He never expected what was waiting for him. Rated T for language. Contains slash. WARNING: There is a slight love triangle going on between Remus, Sirius and Harry, however the main pairing is still Sirius/Remus. This may deter some of you. You've been warned.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is a songfic/shortfic, mini novel, whatever you wanna call it. The song I have chosen is Wicked Game by H.I.M., because it fits the story. 'Wicked Game' is property of its respectful owner, The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I own nothing except for the mentioned OC's and the idea of the story. The translations probably aren't spot on, but they'll work for the purpose of the story. Enjoy!

_"World was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you"_

Today was the day. Everything had to be perfect for when he returned. Sirius had worked himself to the bone for the past week, making sure his home was very tidy. His mate, Remus, was coming home today, after a few years of being away. His godson, Harry, had helped plan for the occasion. If Sirius needed help in the yard, dusting off furniture, or anything else Harry was right there at his door, ready to lend a hand. Harry was fond of Remus; he had been his DADA professor several years ago.

After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Remus had to go away to Germany, change his name temporarily, and attend a muggle college. Apparently, Bellatrix Lestrange was there wreaking havoc on people who had never seen magic in all their life. Remus had to convince her that he was an ordinary citizen, getting a Bachelor's Degree in Criminal Justice. As it turns out, Muggle Law Enforcement is quite different from how witches and wizards handle crime.

_One year ago, Spring 1998_

_Sumre Pulin (Remus Lupin) was walking out of his last class for the day, but he had an overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. The air around him felt clogged, and reeked of smoke. He had been used to the climate of Berlin, but this was strange. He went to investigate._

_Suddenly, his colleague, Richard Karsten, came running up to him, panting. Remus had picked up on some German in his four years, so he asks, "Richard, was ist los?" , he asked, concerned. "Die Stadt brennt! Kommen, schnell!" The city was...on fire? How was this so? He hurriedly followed his distressed friend to the location..._

_It was true. Everywhere Remus looked, he saw fire dancing out of windows, cars that were reduced to a pile of smoldering ash. "Wer hat das getan…" He could only think of a handful of people he knew, but thought it impossible. "There's no way-" Remus coughed, forgetting he couldn't use English. "Ist es möglich, Lord Voldemort und seine Komplizen hatte eine Rolle in diesem Schema?" Richard looked at him, confused. The muggles have never heard of Lord Voldemort, and it was probably his mistake to even mention his name. "Shit..." Remus cursed under his breath. "Sumre, was redest du da?"_

_Remus avoided the question, and was watching a figure come out of the smoke. He had to get away from Richard and get a better look. Running towards the smoke-screened fog, he recognized who it was as soon as she had stepped out of it. Bellatrix Lestrange. "First target, Germany, next target, the World!" She cackled, and shouted "Incendio!" in Remus' direction._

_He dove to the side, but the fire still caught the side of his jacket. He rolled over the flame, quickly putting it out. He recovered to his feet, but it was too late. Bellatrix had fled._

The only contact Sirius had with Remus in those four years were owls, but even that wasn't reliable after several trips back and forth. They had tried to communicate through muggle mail, but the letters never arrived. After the first year, Sirius could only pray that Remus still thought about him, dreamed about him. He had no idea what happened in Berlin that day, or anything that happened to Remus in the past three years. He would, though, soon enough.

_"No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_..with you_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)"_


	2. Part 2

A/N: There will be 3 parts to this story. However, this may be the last chance I have to update AHG for awhile. Enjoy!

_"What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing you do_

_To make me dream of you"_

Remus had thrown his "Sumre" persona out the door the last week he was in Berlin. If Richard, or anyone else he knew came over, he would tell them that he was a long-lost cousin of Sumre, and that he had to leave for awhile, but didn't tell him where. He had packed everything in his bags the night before he flew back home, including a very special gift for Sirius. He began to have doubts in his mind, what if Sirius found someone else? What if he didn't love Remus anymore, or just plain forgot about him in those three years?

He couldn't turn back now. He had already spent a large amount of money on his gift. He just HAD to like it. Any flame that could have possibly disappeared, will come back after he sees his gift, guaranteed. He was also eager to see Harry after several years. He's probably grown so much.

As he walked through the security scanner, an officer caught Remus' shoulder, and politely said, "Sir, will you allow me to search your bag for any flammable materials, weapons, or anything thats prohibited and poses a threat to everyone's security?" Her smile was fake, and she looked tired. Remus nodded, and let her search the bag. He had nothing to hide. After a few minutes of searching, she took out a small red, velvet box and opened it, nodding. "You're clear. Have a nice flight." She said and put everything back in the bag for him, including that small box. Remus was ready for his 6-hour flight back home, that is, if he had anything, or anyone, to come home to.

SIrius heard a knock at his door. He got up from the floor excitedly to open it, hoping it was Remus. It was Harry, still a nice sight. "Harry, come in." He wrapped an arm around his godson's shoulder, and offered him a seat on his couch. "So, today's the day Remus is coming home." Harry smiled, beaming at Sirius. He was just as excited to see him return. Most of all, he was happy to see his godfather smiling again. "Some tea, Harry?" Sirius called from the kitchen. He felt as giddy as a woman on spring cleaning day, and even did a small dance to the teapot. "Sugar?" He called out. "I'll get my own," Harry called back, getting up and grabbing a few packs of sugar from the table. He noticed Sirius' dance routine. "Did you get a spot on 'Dancing With the Stars?" He asked, teasingly. Sirius stopped, and struck a pose. "You never know, my boy." He giggled.

Harry took a sip of his tea, and joined Sirius back in the living room. "Sirius?" he asked a little uneasily. "Yes?" He turned Harry's way. "If Remus had no contact with you for so long, how do you know he's coming back today?" Sirius smiled warmly. "Before he left, he told me he would be back 3 years from the day he left. He left for Germany three years today." Harry nodded. Sirius must have really missed him, he was even counting calendar days of when he would return. He knew this from the calendar he saw in his bedroom, each day marked out, and this day was circled.

He had spent some nights in his godfather's bed, giving him comfort when he was crying. He even stole a few kisses, a few bumps and touches, even though he felt guilty. He doubted Remus would mind. He cared for Harry like a son, and knew how close he was to Sirius. Sure, the relationship Harry and Sirius had was a bit inappropriate, but who could blame them, who could judge them? Hell, there would have probably been a threesome had Remus been there.

Sirius grabbed Harry, and pulled him onto his lap, in a loving manner. "He's almost here. I can feel it." Harry nodded, sniffing his godfather's chest and sighing. About two hours had gone by, him and Sirius had spent them playing wizard's chess, finding stuff on television to make fun of, and getting into tickle fights with each other. It helped ease Sirius' mind. In a few hours he would be completely at ease at the sight of Remus' face.

_"No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_No, I wanna fall in love_

_(this world is only gonna break your heart)_

_..with you"_


	3. Part 3

A/N: Here's the last part. Enjoy!

**It just came to my attention that I didn't add the last part of the song I was using to illustrate this story, you may go to and find the song yourself (song title at beginning) in order to get the rest if you wish.**

Remus took in a breath of fresh air once he stepped off the plane in London. American air was nice for a change. He adjusted his tie as he walked out of the airport; he had never worn a suit for Sirius. Today, he was getting a double surprise.

It often crossed his mind if Sirius was being...unfaithful. Remus knew that Sirius truly did love him, and would never leave him for someone else. Why else would he have bought him what he did? However, a part of him remained unsure.

"Sirius, do you feel like I'm harming your relationship with Remus? I think we should stop messing around behind his back." Sirius, startled, looked back at Harry. "You should've told me what we were doing was bothering you. I'm still your godfather, and you know you can tell me anything." Harry bit his lip. "It's just...I don't think that it's fair to Remus that you're going behind his back. I know I'm doing it, too." Sirius nodded slowly, and added with a sigh, "You're right, my heart belongs to Remus. I wouldn't want to ruin what we have. You're my godson. I shouldn't be acting like this towards you, anyway." He has to tell Remus now. Surely he would understand, it being Harry. Wouldn't he?

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Sirius rushed to the door, opening it to a cheery-faced Remus. "I've missed you, my love!" The men threw their arms around each other, as if they had been apart for an eternity. That's what it felt like. "Remus you have no idea how mu-" He was cut off by Remus' soft lips. They shared the long-awaited kiss for several minutes. After letting go, Harry walks into the room.

"Good to see you, Remus!" Harry exclaimed, going to hug Remus. He patted the boy on the back. "It's good to be back," Remus breathed. "Sirius, can I have a word with you?"

"I was actually about to get you alone, myself." He smiled, as Remus nodded and they started to walk towards their old bedroom. Remus was the first to sit on the queen-sized bed. "Please, join me. You need to sit for this."

Remus began to tell Sirius about his "adventures" in Germany, and how he had to stay under a scrambled version of his real name. Sirius had a look of sheer shock on his face; Remus thought he was going to fall over for a minute. "Remy, had I known-" the expression on his face turned to one of distress and anger. "I would have tracked you down and gotten you out of there ages ago!" Sirius was fuming, but calmed down at the thought of what he was going to soon confess. "Is..is Lestrange still in Germany?" His face was now pale. He had a close encounter with her at the Department of Mysteries back in Harry's fifth year.

Sirius would be dead right now, if it hadn't been for Harry's excellent use of Expelliarmus. For that, he owed his life to Harry. Nothing he could do could ever repay him for what he did.

"I don't know. I doubt it, as she said she had plans for engulfing the entire world in fire." Remus sighed, reliving that part of the day in his mind. "Remus, stay with me," Sirius whispered, luring him out of his flashback. "Oh, sorry...anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sirius froze, he honestly didn't want to ruin Remus' day any further by telling him about what he had done with Harry.

"I.." he got up and started pacing back and forth, as he often did when he was nervous. "While you were away...I have been having...relations...with Harry." Remus didn't act in the slightest bit surprised, but was concerned nonetheless. "So, you and Harry were...mates?" Remus asked casually.

"Not exactly, we just, er, did stuff for comfort. My comfort, mainly. I'm so sorry Remus. I'll understand if it can't work out between us...I just missed you so much." He concluded solemnly, and headed for the door. "Sirius." Remus spoke. Sirius looked back. "If you think I'm upset, I'm not. I will admit I am a little surprised that of all the people you chose to do anything with, you chose your own godson. I suppose it would be that way, since he saved your life." He paused, and reached into one of his bags, continuing. "I have something for you, something very special. But before I can give it to you, I must know the truth, Sirius. Do you love me?"

Sirius' eyes glistened. He could not even begin to fathom how much he loved Remus. How could he even begin? "Remus...I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Nothing on this earth could tear me apart from you, not even Harry. I need you more than the air I breathe, without you, my life would have no meaning. You're the best thing about me. My only regret is not keeping an open line of communication with you. I adore you, Remus. Nothing, or nobody, could ever replace you in my life."

Sirius could tell Remus had been crying, because he was wiping his eyes and sniffling. Remus pulled Sirius into a tight hug, ruffling his messy hair. Sirius breathed in Remus' scent. Oh how he had missed that old familiar scent.

Remus let go of him, and pulled out a small box. He bent down on one knee. "You have done what many people can not do, Sirius. You spent the last three years of your life without seeing me. You had no idea where I was, how I was doing, or if I was even alive. I wish there was a way I could award for that degree of courage, but alas, I cannot. That is why I ask you now," he paused briefly, opening the box.

A beautiful, onyx ring sat securely in the box. The stone seemed perfectly cut, faceted around a sterling silver oval opening. "Sirius, will do me the honor of marrying me?" Sirius eyes widened, and he felt his heart jump a hundred feet in his chest. Did he hear what he thought he just heard? "Yes, Remy! Yes, I'll marry you!" Sirius threw his arms around Remus, squeezing him tightly. Remus smiled, and Sirius sealed it with a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they parted their lips and let go of each other. "Shall we go inform your godson of the good news, Fiance?" They took each other's hands, and happily walked out of the room, and into their new life.

**I had a two hour break, so I thought I would finish the story. Hope you had fun reading this!**


End file.
